


Drip drip

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Drip drip

Drip, drip was the only sound in Dana Scully's bathroom as she laid in the bath with her bright blue eyes closed. She was trying to relax, trying to think of anything, anything at all that would push out the thoughts of her sickness. Ever since she told Mulder about her cancer, Mulder had been acting different, more caring than before. This was not something Scully wanted, for she felt that it was just pity. But then she knew Mulder better than that and how he wouldn't pity anyone. 

Her bright blue eyes slowly opened as she looked in front of her watching as some water fall into the tub. Drip, drip the sound was going to drive Scully insane. So she got out of the tub and let the water out then covered herself with a white towel and walked over to the mirror she had in her bathroom.

Fingertips slowly ran through her wet short red hair and wondered when it was going to fall out, wondered if Mulder would still look at her like he does now. Will he be able to endured her still? Scully's eyes lowered a bit while she felt tears slowly forming her eyes, for she felt as if she was going to end up being a liability. 

Soon there was a knock on her door and Scully looked over to the side and wondered who was at her door since she didn't ask anyone to come over. Shaking her head she knew who it was, of course it was going to be Mulder. Even since she got sick he would come by and ask her how she was feeling and bring her dinner or other things she would need. 

Scully didn't ask Mulder to do such things because she didn't want to feel like she needed help, for it made her feel like she was a child all over again. But the more Scully thought about it the more she knew that at some point she was going to go backwards at some point, needing someone to take care of her like she was some helpless child and that made it worst for her because she didn't want that, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. 

When Scully opened the door she saw Mulder standing there with a white bag in her hands and a small smile on his lips. "Hey." He said softly. 

"Hi." Scully whispered then held the door open for him. 

Mulder walked into the apartment and walked into the kitchen while Scully closed the door and locked it. 

"I was thinking we could watch a movie together." Mulder said while taking the food out of the bag.

Scully laid her head on the door keeping her back facing the doorway of the kitchen, for she didn't want Mulder to see her eyes, to see how glasses they were. She felt herself ready to break down. 

Mulder knew that Scully couldn't eat most of the things she use to so he made sure to get her something light, something that wouldn't make her throw up. So he picked up things to make a small salad for the two of them.

Soon Scully pulled herself together and walked into the kitchen and leaned her back on the doorway and watched Mulder for a moment with a small smile on her lips. She then crossed her arms as Mulder looked over at her. 

"What?" Mulder asked. 

Scully shook her head then looked down for a moment. "Would you like a glass of wine?" She asked softly. 

Mulder nodded his head slowly. "That would be great. Do you want me to get it?" He asked. 

Scully walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. Picking up the red bottle of wine she placed it on the table then walked over to glasses. But because they were so high up she was having a hard time getting to the. 

"Here let me help you." Mulder said as he walked over to Scully's side. 

"No really Mulder I got it." Scully said. 

But as they both went for the glasses two fall onto the ground smashing into bits. "Damn." Scully said then bent down and started to pick up the glass.

"Here let me h---"

"I got it Mulder." Scully said cutting Mulder off. 

But Mulder bent down and started to help anyways causing Scully to get even more mad that she was before. 

"I'm going to help anyways. I don't want you to cut yourself." Mulder said softly. 

"Damn it Mulder I am not a child! I can take care of myself!" Scully snapped as Mulder looked over at her.

Scully sat on the ground next to the broken glass with her head in her hands feeling herself slowly breaking down. This was something she didn't want to do in front of Mulder because she didn't want him to take pity on her. But she also couldn't hold it in anymore. 

Mulder looked at Scully for a long time and knew that she wasn't mad at him but mad at herself. Slowly he made his way over to her and placed his legs along the sides of Scully and placed his arms around her, soon pulling her into a hug. 

"No Mulder let me go...." Scully said between tears. 

"I would never do such a thing." Mulder said softly.

Scully looked up at Mulder and their eyes locked with each other and there Scully felt that feeling, the feeling she had been trying to block off for two years now. But no matter how hard she tried it would never work, for she loved him more than anything in this world. But she didn't want to be with him because she knew, she knew that she was going to die long before he does and she couldn't have him go through that. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Scully looked away from Mulder. Mulder shook his head and placed his finger under Scully's chin and moved her face back over to his. Then he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips softly onto hers. 

A small blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she slowly turned her body to face Mulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Oh, how she longed for this moment. Stop, Dana, stop before you go too far, it isn't fair to him, it isn't fair for her to be happy for the last moments of her life. 

Mulder moved a hand to the back of her hair and soon it was lost in her hair. He loved Scully's hair, the color, the length and how soft it was. 

Did he want this as bad as she wanted it? Scully asked herself while she pulled away for some air and looked deep within Mulder's eyes. She then slowly placed both of her hands on his cheeks and rubbed them softly with her fingertips. 

Then Mulder give Scully a nod causing her to nod back at him and both of them knew what was about to happen next. Mulder took Scully into his arms and got up slowly held her close. He then made his way to Scully's bedroom. Slowly he laid her down on the bed and looked down at her for a moment. He then took off his shirt while Scully slowly started to undo her white robe. 

He watched as Scully's robe slowly came undone and he felt as if the breath was taken from him from her beautiful body. He soon crawled onto Scully and ran his fingers through her hair slowly. As Scully looked up at Mulder she heard the little voice in her head telling her she was being selfish and that this was cruel to do to him. 

"Scully..." Mulder whispered softly while he ran his finger slowly around her lips, tracing them. 

The way Mulder said her name made Scully's heart race. She then wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck and pulled him down, kissing his lips deeply. 

Mulder slowy leaned in and kissed down softly on Scully's neck while he slowly pushed himself inside of her. A soft moan slipped formed Scully's lips as she wrapped her legs slowly around Mulder's hips, pulling him closer to her. 

"Scully..." Mulder moaned. 

Another, louder moan fall out of her lips. "Mulder....!" She cried out. 

Mulder wanted to make sure that he made Scully feel good. It matter to him more than his own pleasure. As he kept pushing himself in and out of her, Scully gripped onto the bed sheets with one of her hands. Oh, god it felt so good, so good that she could cry. But she knew if she cried he would think she was in pain. 

"I---I am going to cum Scully." Mulder said while moaning. 

"Mulder....Me too..." A blush formed on Scully's cheeks while she pulled him closer to her own body. 

Scully wanted their bodies to be closer, so close that they couldn't breath. Their sweat and moans mixed with each other as they both had came at the same time, together. 

Soon Mulder opened his eyes and pulled himself out of Scully. But he still was over Scully's body. Leaning in slowly he kissed her lips deeply. She kissed him back while a small smile formed on her own lips. 

Mulder looked back at her and saw blood falling from Scully's nose and that's when reality hit both of them. The look made Scully sit up and place her fingers on her nose. Scully knew what was coming next. She was going to get sick. But she couldn't move because of the weakness of her legs. 

Without thinking twice Mulder picked up Scully and ran her to the bathroom. She hung her head in the sink while Mulder held onto her tightly so she didn't fall down. Once he knew she could stand on her own he went to get her robe and placed it around her. 

To give her space, Mulder walked out of the bathroom and put his pants back on and sat on the bed. All he wanted to do right now was to hold her and tell her that he loved her and no matter what he will always love her. But soon a thud pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

No reply. 

"Scully, are you all right?" Mulder asked once more but this he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door and listened. 

A nervous feeling filled up inside of him as he knocked on the door. "Scully open the door." Mulder said as he knocked on the door. 

Mulder then opened the door and saw Scully on the ground. "Scully!" He ran over to her and picked her up slowly. 

Drip, drip, drip the sink made as Mulder held onto Scully tightly. 

\------

Scully slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room. Apart of her feared being in this hospital room, since she got sick this is where she spent a lot of time and she hated it. Slowly her bright blue eyes looked over at her hand, which felt as if something was in it and there was Mulder's hand in hers. 

"Scully, hey how are you feeling?" Mulder asked as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, still holding onto her hand. 

"I am feeling all right...What happened?" Scully asked. 

"You had a nose bleed then fall onto the ground so I got you here. They said you would be all right." Mulder said while he ran his fingers through her hair with his free hand. 

Soon the doctor walked into the room. "Ah Miss Scully you are awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. 

"All right I guess." Scully said softly. "Can I go home?" She asked. 

The doctor nodded his head as he held onto Scully's charts. "But I don't think you should be home alone for a while. Maybe you should stay with Mr. Mulder for a while?" 

A sigh left Scully's lips as she got up. "I am not a child doctor. I'll be all right." 

The doctor nodded then walked out of the room. Mulder got Scully's coat and looked at her. "You know I could just stay at your place for a few days to make sure you are all right." 

Scully took her coat and shook her head. "No need." She said while putting her coat on.

Mulder gave Scully a look, a look that she knew was saying he was worried. 

"I'm fine Mulder." Scully said. 

\----

Mulder pulled up to Scully's apartment and looked over at her. "Why don't I help you up to your apartment?" He asked softly. 

Scully sighed. "Look Mulder I don't want this to become a big deal. I am fine." She then opened the car door and got out. "Thanks for the rid home." She said softly. 

As Scully walked away from the car Mulder watched her for a moment then looked down and let out a sigh. 

When Scully made it up to her apartment she closed the door behind her and laid her back on the door, closing her eyes. "That can't happen again...." She whispered to herself while lowering herself to the ground. 

"Never again..."


End file.
